


coup de rêve

by Lawnmowergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I don't know, I guess???, I was just writing something about Calliope and suddenly started playing with format for effect, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawnmowergirl/pseuds/Lawnmowergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she must have felt her dreamself die<br/>and known it was </p><p>all<br/>over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coup de rêve

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a fucking title sorry I have no idea if what I cobbled together for it even makes proper sense

Something f l i c k e r e d in a corner of her mind that

wasn’t

quite

hers.

It was a _twisted_ , grimy **thing** , like a rat _s c u r r y i n g_ across a clean floor, spotted out of  the

corner

of her eye.

She shook it off, **gritting** her teeth…no, _fangs._ Then:

it snuck up to bite her, _tearing_ mercilessly at her like the **t e e t h** of a rusty saw as a bone-chilling laugh e c h o e d in her head;

            her thin, scaly skin shivered with the fear of it

            just before she felt the dreadful phantom of a

_knife_

_through_

_her_

_chest_

again and _again,_

and she wanted to **S C R E A M** but her voice could only come out as a hideous _cackle_ ,                            

a horrible sound that was a nightmarish mockery of her own voice:

gone was the cheerful sweetness; the affected accent she worked so hard to maintain because it made the voice _hers;_

there was only a c r a c k l i n g, maniacal _shrillness_ she had never heard but knew was

**his**

it was a sound of **_doom,_**

lost hope,

_dead dreams;_

she knew she would not wake up again.


End file.
